Some solutions have been proposed for tracking and/or motivating usage from medicines containers including medication bottles and trays. One product produces a glowing light alert to remind patients to take medication at specific intervals. The product communicates with a home base station and use may be limited outside a controlled environment of the home base station. There are also various electronic pill dispenser systems that require a special medication tray to be programmed to create a reminder alert periodically and dispense one pill at a time. The trays cannot be used for liquids.